Brendan Egan
| cityofbirth = Bonneville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 1 | youthyears = 2001-2006 2006-2009 | youthclubs = Gastonia Roses Bonneville United | years = 2009-2011 2011- | clubs = Bonneville United II Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2011 2016- | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Brendan Maxwell Egan (born July 1, 1991) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for League A club Bonneville United and the St. Gregory national team. Early life Egan was born on the east side of Bonneville, St. Gregory's largest city. Although growing up in New Castle territory and living with a family who supported the Reds, Egan switched allegiances to become a fan of Bonneville United as a boy during the club's dominant stretch in the late 1990s. Club career Gastonia Roses Egan took to football from a young age. Despite starting as a striker, he switched to goalkeeper midway through his first season with independent amateur club Gastonia Roses. He excelled at the position and led Roses to back-to-back area under-13 championships. Bonneville United Egan took a more prominent role in with the team in 2015-16 as United's incumbent number 1 Thomas Leichmann, who had been with the club since 2002, announced he would retire at the end of the season. While Leichmann remained the starter during the league season, Egan started every match for United during their 2015-16 SGFA Cup campaign, which ended successfully with a 4-1 victory over Swifton Athletic in the final. Egan was substituted off late in the second half for Leichmann, who saw out the final 10 minutes of the match before giving his number 1 jersey to Egan during the trophy presentation as a symbolic changing of the guard. In 2016-17, his first season as the number one, Egan started all 30 league games for United and won the Golden Glove with 11 clean sheets. Egan returned as the starter in 2017-18 and again made starts in every League A game. He conceded just 21 goals all season, 10 better than the previous year, and set a new career high with 13 clean sheets (although he lost the Golden Glove to Callum Casey). United finished two points ahead of Rivergate to win their first League A championship in six years. International career Egan received his first call-up to the St. Gregory national team in October 2016, shortly after he had assumed the starting job at Bonneville United. He went on to be named to the St. Gregory squads for the 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup and the 2018 FIFA World Cup; in the latter tournament, he started in goal for the team's third and final group game, a 1-1 draw with Tunisia. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Gastonia Roses F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Bonneville